


Hailstorm

by indyana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bounty Hunter Dean Winchester, F/M, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Married Sam Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Parent Sam Winchester, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indyana/pseuds/indyana
Summary: "Where did all those bruises come from?!"The instant it came out of his mouth, Sam wished he could take it back.(Snapshots from the Dean the Bounty Hunter AU nobody asked for.)
Relationships: Amy Pond (Supernatural)/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 9
Collections: Quote Prompt Memes





	Hailstorm

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Background_Foxe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Background_Foxe/pseuds/Background_Foxe) in the [quoteonlyprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "Where did all those bruises come from?!"

"Damn it, Dean, off with the shirt! Let me take a look at it."

"It's fine! I just need the med kit."

Sam's quiet evening at home with Amy and the girls had been interrupted by knocking—at the slider on their back deck. Arming himself with both a softball bat and a chef's knife, Sam stalked through the darkened kitchen. Amy waited in the hall outside. One hand wound its fingers into the ends of her dark blond curls nervously while the other clutched her cell phone, ready to dial 9-1-1. A man stood on the deck, a faceless shadow leaning one hand against the slider, the other coming up to rap knuckles against the glass again. Teeth clenched and heart hammering, Sam slowly extended the tip of the bat and pushed up on the light switch for the deck until it flipped with a click.

The floodlights illuminated an oversized blue jacket and head of short, dirty blond hair. Sam leaned down and checked Dean's face, even as he laid the bat and knife on the floor and rushed to open the latch on the slider. His older brother looked pale, his face set into the hard lines it adopted when Dean didn't want to show people anything at all.

Only after helping Dean inside had Sam noticed the blood on the edges of his flannel shirt. Lifting one side, he saw the t-shirt underneath was blotted in red. Amy took one look and disappeared to get supplies, leaving Sam to try to get a look at what they were dealing with.

"Dean..." Sam warned. He fixed Dean with the glare they'd both inherited from their father… but being a dad himself for several years, Sam had more practice applying it with authority.

Unfortunately, it had the opposite of the desired effect. Dean glared back, green eyes boring into Sam's darker ones, stubbornly refusing to give in now that Sam had made it a demand. They stood like that, Sam's fists clenched onto Dean's jacket while Dean pulled back on it with one hand, until Amy entered the kitchen carrying a familiar case.

"Off with it, Dean," she commanded, setting the kit on the kitchen table with a thud and snapping back the latches.

"I got it," Dean growled at her.

Amy looked up and raised her eyebrows, blue eyes falling on the center of his chest where the blood stains were darkest. "You will let me take a look at whatever you've got going on under there, or so help me, I will have Sam hold you while I cut that shirt off you." She held up a pair of bandage shears and snipped them a few times menacingly.

Dean's scowled and shot Sam a final glare before yanking himself out of his brother's grasp. Then, he obediently began taking off his jacket, huffing in annoyance. Or something else. Sam didn't miss the way he grimaced trying to get his arms out of the sleeves. If Sam tried to help, he knew Dean would just protest more though, so he let his brother fumble through all three layers.

When the t-shirt came off, it was Sam's turn to grimace. There were multiple slashes across his chest. They were all under the collarbone and above the stomach, which was good, but there was a lot of blood. A couple of them looked deep. Sam peered closer; there were uneven patches of purple red scattered across Dean's chest and stomach. One was visible peeking above the waistband of his jeans.

"Where did all those bruises come from?!"

The instant it came out of his mouth, Sam wished he could take it back. The slightly oblong shape and shallow bruising would have immediately been recognizable if Sam hadn't been thinking in the context of Dean's injuries.

Dean gave him a gleeful leer and waggled his eyebrows. "I'll tell you exactly where I got these, Sammy, there was th—" Dean froze, eye widening as he turned toward the other end of the kitchen.

Sam and Amy spun to find Audrey and Megan hovering in the doorway in their pajamas, eyes wide and fixed on their uncle.

"Uh, hail!" Dean stammered. "Big hailstorm. Chunks the size of baseballs."

Sam and Amy glanced at one another, and Sam went to shoo the girls back upstairs. They'd be lucky if the girls didn't have nightmares about bloody slashes for the next few weeks now.

Amy's voice rose behind him. "Yep, those are going to need some stitches. You should be going to the emergency room…"

"Come on, girls," Sam murmured when he reached the door. "Mommy needs to help Uncle Dean." He gently placed himself between them and the sight at the kitchen table and motioned with his hands to guide them back out into the hall.

Megan pouted, worry wrinkling her forehead. "Daddy, will Uncle Dean be okay?"

"Of course he will," Audrey proclaimed, tossing her long, caramel-colored hair. She was seven, three years older than her younger sister, and therefore had all the answers. "Mommy is the best nurse ever."

Sam forced a smile, trying to reassure the girls. "He's going to be just fine. Mommy _is_ the best nurse ever."

Later, when the girls were settled and Amy had patched Dean up, Sam _would_ be getting the full story of what fugitive Dean had tried to collect a bounty on this time...

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that is Amy Pond, because Jewel Staite is a goddess and Amy deserved better from Dean Winchester.
> 
> You are more than welcome to play in this AU if it inspires you. Just mark this fic under "inspired by" or something so I can read the ensuing awesome. <3


End file.
